Como si nada hubiese pasado
by xabax
Summary: Muchas cosas pasaron en todas esas persecuciones, pero ahora que Daniel atrapó a Mimí, ¿Todo se acabó? ¿O hay alguna forma de seguir?


Fanfic de Saint Tail

"Como si nada hubiese pasado"

Por Xabax

Este es un one-shot corto, dedicado a Mimi-chan (mimichanMC), ya que al leer su serie de fics me inspiró a hacer este y unos cuantos otros. Sí, es curioso que un joven como yo tenga fascinación por un Shoujo, pero también hay que reconocer que en los mangas y animes orientados hacia el publico femenino hay muy buenos trabajos, y Saint Tail es uno de ellos. Lamentablemente no es muy conocida por acá ya que su difusión estuvo llena de varios errores. Bueno. comenzamos.

Dos siluetas se veían en lo alto de los techos. Ambas personas corrían, y la persecución hacía rato que había comenzado, así de habituales eran las noches en Seika, desde que la ladrona Siniestra llegó. Y por lo visto, aún habría más...

-Esta vez te tengo, Siniestra. Ya es tiempo de que te rindas.

-Claro que no, tonto detective. ¿Ya te cansaste?

-Si esto apenas empieza. Puedo ir detrás de ti toda la noche si hace falta. Aunque dudo que ellos lo logren- Astro Júnior volteó a ver divertido hacia el montón de policías que ya se estaba quedando atrás, como siempre pasaba. Pero así tanto mejor. Menos testigos.

Era casi una rutina, pero de la cual ninguno de los dos se aburría, ya que en estos años de estarse persiguiendo estaban conociéndose, y había que admitirlo, atrayéndose también.

Paso a paso, noche a noche, dos almas fugitivas de un mundo que exige justicieros y criminales, para todos solo hay blanco y negro; para ellos, sólo hay noches de aventura y emociones al límite, sin importar que de vez en cuando realmente arriesguen la vida.

Después de pasar por la escuela Santa Paula, la ladrona detuvo su paso, Daniel también lo hizo, quedando a un metro de ella. Ella dejó que el viento, que soplaba fuertemente, agitará el traje y la coleta que le hicieron famosa en la ciudad, Daniel la miró fijamente, al pendiente de cualquier movimiento que pudiera hacer. De tanto tiempo persiguiéndola aprendió muchas cosas sobre su comportamiento, pero aún así ella no dejaba de ser impredecible.

Ella preparó un paso para, aparentemente, seguir, corriendo. Él, instintivamente preparó un paso hacia adelante. No supo que había pasado hasta que todo terminó. Siniestra giró sobre la punta de su pie y se dio media vuelta. Estaban demasiado cerca. El tiempo corría en cámara lenta. Ellos habían unido sus labios en un beso por demás sorpresivo, al menos para él. Y ambos cerraron sus ojos, dejando que sus cuerpos sintieran esa electricidad que les recorría el cuerpo. Y pronto quisieron más. Ella abrió sus labios admitiéndole, y él tomó la iniciativa de ahondar más el beso. Un beso apasionado, tierno, cariñoso. Ambos se abrazaban fuertemente compartiendo el calor hecho por la persecución, escudándose del frío que había en Seika dado el invierno que predominaba por esos días.

Lentamente se separaron, y ella, con los ojos cerrados, le pregunto:

-¿Seguimos?

La cara de orgullo del chico y el brillo en su mirar lo dijeron todo.

-Por supuesto, Mimí.

Aún recuerda los tiempos en que pasó algo inesperado para ellos.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Después de que él consiguiera atraparla, se hicieron novios, con la alegría de Sara, la clara pero exagerada tristeza de Rafael y la frustración de Rina, y además el asombro de muchos de sus amigos. Pero había una duda sin responder entre ellos.

¿Las aventuras nocturnas se habían acabado para siempre?

Ellos estuvieron dándole vueltas al asunto individualmente. Hasta que acordaron de verse en la capilla, de noche. Por petición de ella, el lugar. Y él escogió la hora.

A las 9 en punto, ambos estaban de pie, de frente, con la luz de luna iluminando parcialmente sus rostros. En el rostro de él, se veía decisión; en el de ella, duda

-Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo- dijo sin rodeos el joven detective.

-Yo también- Mimí tenía la cabeza ladeada y apenada, tenía una idea de qué iba esta reunión.-¿Me entregarás a la policía?

-No hasta saberlo todo, por qué hiciste todo esto, con detalles.- Su cara, aunque seria, no mostraba signos de reproche. Era curiosidad. Curiosidad por saber, por qué ella había dejado que llegaran hasta ese punto. El punto sin retorno, en el que ambos se enamoraron, y por lo mismo, él no quería capturarla y ella no podía contar la verdad.

-Todo pasó tan rápido. Yo estaba dispuesta a decir la verdad, pero te fuiste acercando a mí, no sabía que era esa sensación que tenía al verte, hasta que fue muy tarde. Yo quería seguir, las aventuras que tuvimos... no quería que terminaran nunca. Sara siempre creyó que sentía algo por ti, que no era sólo la excitación por la aventura y el desafío, y al final tuvo razón.

-¿Sara ha estado ayudándote todo este tiempo?

-Sí, y gracias a ella también salí de muchos apuros en la misiones. De estar en tu lugar nunca habría sospechado de ella.

-Cierto, un novicia ayudando a una ladrona, es una idea casi inconcebible.- Afirmo el pequeño detective mientras se frotaba el mentón, en señal de reflexión. La palabra "ladrona" inmediatamente enfureció a Mimí.

-Ya te he demostrado que no soy una ladrona- dijo y para rematar infló las mejillas y volteó hacia otro lado. Consiguiendo con eso una carcajada de parte de él.

-Lo sé, pero me agrada hacerte enfadar.

-¿Pero qué pasará? Estás tomando esto como un juego.

-De ninguna manera, sólo pensaba en algo...

-¿Qué es?

-Ambos sabemos lo que haces realmente. Devuelves las cosas a su legítimo dueño, y al mismo tiempo dejas a la policía en ridículo.

-Lo siento tanto, tengo miedo de confiarle mi seguridad al alguien tan incompetente, que no puede atrapar a una "ladrona". Una venita apareció en la sien del chico.

-Dejemos de pelear. hablando en serio, si todo lo que dices es cierto, no hay delito que perseguir.

-¿En verdad?

-Así es, y es por eso que debo preguntarte algo

-¿De qué se trata?

-¿Quieres seguir?

La pelirroja lo miró fijamente, y frente a sus ojos pasaron todas las cosas que vivió desde aquel día que juró hacer el bien. Curvó los labios, mostrando una sonrisa, y dijo:

-Sí, quiero seguir. ¿Y tú?

-No

-¿Pero por qué?

-Hay algunas cosas que deben cambiar. Antes mi ambición era atraparte, y saber quién eras. Ahora mi tarea es distinta, sera proteger tu identidad e impedir que alguien te atrape. Aunque tenga que perseguirte toda la vida.

Acto seguido sintió los brazos de ella rodear su torso, y llorar en su pecho... el correspondió al gesto y la abrazó también. Sabían que una nueva etapa en sus vidas estaba por escribirse.__

_**FIN DE FLASHBACK**_

Daniel recordaba esos momentos, pero cuando regresó al mundo real, ella se había escapado. El se sentó tranquilamente sobre el techo, y decidio tomar un respiro antes de retornar a casa, donde seguramente le esperaría un sermón por parte de su padre por llegar tan tarde a casa. Se reincorporó y dirigió sus pasos hacia su hogar, peron o sin antes soltar una frase al aire:

-Esperaré tu próxima nota, Siniestra. Y nos veremos mañana, Mimí-


End file.
